Reading habits change with development of Internet technologies and popularization of intelligent end-user devices. People now read news, learn knowledge, and appreciate literary works mainly on the Internet, instead of on printed materials. More authors directly publish their articles on the Internet for public reading. Similarly, forwarding of and comments on published articles are also directly published on the Internet without using any paper media.
However, because electronic data is easy to intercept and modify, after an article is published, others can randomly select some content of the article to comment on, or even make modifications to the original article during forwarding. Once a damaging effect is caused by certain commenting or forwarding behaviors, the author of an article can only clarify or explain his or her original idea to refute a rumor. Because the author cannot prove an original feature of the article, such clarification or explanation cannot achieve good result in practice.